


Minutiae

by sparkinside



Category: AFI
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinside/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam finds himself musing one night on tour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minutiae

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing in this piece ever happened. I claim no ownership nor do I make any sort of profit from this, other than pride and a sense of amusement.

There were a lot of things Adam Carson missed when he was on the road. His bed was certainly near the top of that list, especially now. Despite the many years they band had spent on the road, he still never could get himself used to the bumps and movement. The bunks were cramped, the mattresses could be a joke and there was certainly nothing he loved about the pillow currently resting under his head. But, he figured, it really was a small price to pay.

And, he reasoned to himself, at least they weren’t still touring in the van. That had been, for all intents and purposes, a nightmare at the best of times. Four men attempting to sleep and live in such small quarters certainly made for a few interesting stories and quite a fair share of arguments. Things could certainly be much worse.

Closing his eyes, Adam leaned his head farther into the pillow, attempting to will himself into sleep. They still had a good three or four hours before they would reach the next city and he’d been going on too little sleep for far too long now.

He could hear the not so quiet ramblings of his bandmates echoing from the front of the bus. Hunter, from as far as he could tell, was busy attempting to both type away at his laptop and keep up with whatever conversation he’d been having with Davey at the moment. Jade was shouting at his brother, from what snatches Adam was able to make out Smith had done something with his brother’s scarves and Jade was none too pleased. He chuckled to himself, this was just like any other night.

It drove him completely mad sometimes, the constant noise an the often clashing personalities. As close as they had all become over the years, spending that much time together in any sort of confined space was only asking for trouble. But, he mused, it wouldn’t be the same without it. Adam rolled himself onto his side, hoping maybe a change in position would help. If it didn’t he had half a mind to go bother Davey for a mug of the tea he’d been raving about for the past week and a half, claiming it helped him fall asleep with little difficulty. Knowing his bandmate’s bouts with insomnia didn’t give him complete confidence in it, but he was willing to try. 

Pulling the spare pillow he kept beside him over his head, Adam attempted to clear his mind. A herculean task at best, he figured, but worth the effort none the less. He certainly wasn’t getting any younger and any sleep he managed to grab was more than welcome. Adam sighed, he would have thought his body would have kicked into tour mode by now, after all they had been on the road for nearly two months now. He chuckled to himself, with they way things were going he wouldn’t get used to the odd hours and daily routine he needed for touring until they reached their last stop. After all these years on the road, he still could never quite adjust.

He allowed his mind to run over the show they’d just done. Admittedly, it was still very much a blur to him. The chanting of the crowd, the lights, the feeling that took him over every time he stepped onto stage. There really was nothing quite like it. And it was that very reason along that kept him here. As frustrating and draining as it could all be, he honestly knew he wouldn’t trade it for the world, though there were times he’d been tempted to.

A thought crossed his mind as he worked to even out his breathing. No matter how long they’d been at this, how many months out of the year they spent just like this, on buses or in vans touring just about everywhere, every tour still felt like the first to him. Yes, admittedly, the venues has grown larger, as had the crowds of kids that filled them, but deep down nothing much had really changed. He still started every show with the underlying fear of screwing up. He still felt the butterflies and the nervous energy. He still felt that rush. He smiled softly, it was nice to know some things didn’t change. Well at least not completely. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin as a familiar, but surprisingly loud, song echoed through the relative silence of his bunk. Laughing at his own skiddish nature, he worked to calm himself. Once it hit him just want the source of his near heart attack was, he found himself groping blindly through his bunk, searching for where he’d tossed his phone. He always had a terrible knack for misplacing his phone. And usually in the most random of places.

It took him several moments to finally find the phone, and he hoped the caller had more patience than he would have given the situation. Without glancing at the caller id, he placed the phone to his ear. 

“Hey you.” A warm smile spread across his face as her familiar voice filled his ear. He hadn’t expected her call tonight, he knew she’d been busy as had he.

“Hey,” he echoed in response, grateful for this slight taste of home. The sense of warmth, comfort and familiarity that she always seemed to bring him. The things he missed acutely when he was away. Things he knew she missed as well.

They spoke of their lives; she of her work and the hassles of the day, his parents and the fact that she missed him and he of the latest antics he’d run across, the spats he’d had with the crew and his bandmates, missing her. It honestly didn’t matter to him what they spoke of, as long as they spoke. These calls were his life line.

She paused, laughing slightly. “Someone wants to talk to you,” she started. He smiled, telling her it was fine. A few moments passed.

“Hi Daddy.” 

His smile grew wider still. “Hey princess.” These calls were his lifeline.


End file.
